


Late Nights

by kurokites



Series: Fang and Vanille City AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Bartender - Freeform, F/F, One Shot, oerba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokites/pseuds/kurokites
Summary: Fang works late nights at a bar and happens to save a ditched Vanille from walking home.





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and some slice of life type stuff. I was the only one proofreading this so please point out any errors.  
> I just really like Fang in a bartender outfit.

Yes, she was clumsy, and sometimes a little too audacious. She was loud and maybe too bouncy. Her highs were in the heavens and her lows rested six feet under. It was challenging to keep up, but, god, was Fang completely infatuated with Vanille.

The first time they met was at the bar. Fang had been working as a bartender for a while and enjoyed the dimmed lights mixed with the heavy aroma of cigarettes and alcohol. She made pretty good pay just to stand behind the bar making idle chat with the regulars. It was lethargic and monotonous, but in a comforting way. Every once in a while a game of pool would get passionate or a group of younger people would cause a ruckus; other than that the air would just barely be filled with the buzz of low murmuring voices. On this particular night, rain lightly tapped against the bar windows melting into the clinking of glasses and occasional cough. Fang was cleaning the tall glasses behind the counter when the door swung open. It wasn’t the usual somber middle aged man ready for a drink, but a stunning young woman. By the looks of her outfit, she had just come from a nightclub or a party. She wore a miniskirt and tightly fitting cropped tank top. The deep magentas of the clothing matched the pink of her hair and colouring around her eyes- she had been crying.

Not even giving the poor girl a minute to breathe, some of the older men beckoned her over offering drinks and other bribes. It was distasteful and left a better taste in Fang’s mouth. She put down the glass she was drying.

“Hey, come over here and take a seat. Don’t let these old creeps bother you.”

The girl looked Fang over and took the invitation thankfully. She slid onto a stool near the end of the bar resting her elbows on the cool wooden bartop. She looked devastated.

“You ok, sweetheart?” she asked. “Do you want something warm to drink?”

Her pink curls swayed back and forth as she nodded her head. “Yes, please. Do you have any hot chocolate?”

Fang cracked a smirk at the request stifling a laugh. “This is a bar,” she said as she took a glass from under the counter, “but I’ll see what I can whip up.”

A blush settled on the pink haired girl’s cheeks, but the dim lighting muted it. The normal low hum of the bar had returned as all the patrons had become absorbed in their drinks again.

“Your name?” Fang asked eyes focused on the drink she was making.

“Mine?” the girl asked surprised. “It’s Vanille...and you are?”  
“Fang. Can I ask why a girl like you is wandering around this late alone?”

The question caught Vanille off guard and she stuttered for a second. Fang placed a thick chocolatey looking drink in front of her and waited silently for a response.

“I was ditched at a party.” Vanille’s eyes looked glassy as she said it, but continued on. “My friends and I went to a block party a couple streets down. They said they were going to get drinks. Then, I found out they left me there to go to club on the other side of town.”

“What a group of hardasses,” Fang retorted. “Leaving a girl like you is one thing, but leaving you on this side of town? They’re out of their heads.”

Vanille smiled softly and took a sip of her drink. Her eyes widened and looked up at the brunette bartender. “What is this? It’s really good!”

“Brandied butterscotch chocolate milk. I’m glad you like it. Hopefully, it’ll warm you up a little. Don’t worry about the price it’s on me, okay?”

“Are you sure!? This sounds fancy- I can at least pay half?”

Fang shook her head no and leaned back against the wall behind her. She straightened out her rolled sleeves and smoothed her uniform. Compared to the young woman across the bar, she was dressed semi professional and modest. It was like night and day. A look of concern crossed the brunette's face as she finished straightening herself out.

“Do you have a ride home?”

Vanille stopped mid drink. “No, I don’t, but I don’t live too far…”

“Where?”

Fang meant for it to be a question, but it came out as more of a demand. She was worried. All sorts of weirdos came out at this time, not to mention the fact that it was a friday night. When she first started working here she was even a little wary of leaving after her shift ended at 11 or 12 PM.

“...3607 Pulse Way,” Vanille mumbled.

“Sounds like you’re going to need a ride home, missy.”

And that’s how they ended up in Fang’s car with Vanille talking about everything and anything. It wasn’t forced or awkward but light and easy. She talked about how she dropped out of University a year ago and how she’s been job hopping ever since. She talked about how she loved concerts and parties. She was the picture perfect party girl, and Fang could only guess how many guys had it bad for her. Halfway through the drive, though, Vanille asked about her.

“I graduated from University 2 years ago with a degree in business, but it didn’t really feel like something I wanted to do, so I moved here and started new. I landed the job I have now a year and a half ago. Been doing it ever since.”

“That sounds nice. Having a steady job and making it on your own.” Vanille’s eyes wandered to the window as she let out a hum. “I wish I was cool like you.”

“I think you’ve got the wrong idea there, sweetheart. I’m just a bartender. Is this your apartment complex on the left?”

“Yep. That’s it!” She unbuckled and placed a hand on the door handle. “I don’t think I have the wrong idea, Fang. You are really cool. I mean, you saved me from the scary men at the bar and made me a crazy drink!”

Fang had a look of surprise on her face.

“I know we just met and all, but...maybe we could hang out sometime? You can help me get a job and teach me how to be cool!”

A sincere smile graced Vanille’s features and made Fang laugh embarrassedly.

“You’ve got some guts befriending a stranger, let alone a bartender you just met, but I like it. My number is on this don’t lose it,” the brunette said as she scribbled onto a receipt she had pulled from her car door.

She handed it to the pink haired girl whose eyes went wide with excitement.

“Now don’t go around doing this with every stranger you meet. That could land you in some trouble.”

They both laughed and Vanille said goodbye as she got out and made for her apartment. Her pink curls bounced with every step. Fang watched her until she disappeared into the building and shook her head smirking. Vanille was a hot mess from what she could tell, but if she wanted to turn from partier to provider, Fang was willing to help her out. She had been in that same place once.


End file.
